forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Storm of the Dead
–1377 DR | edition1 = MMP (2007) | released1 = August 28, 2007 | binding1 = Mass Market Paperback | pages1 = 320 | isbn10-1 = 0-7869-4701-2 | isbn13-1 = 978-0786947010 | cite1 = Paperback (2007) | edition2 = | released2 = | binding2 = | pages2 = | isbn10-2 = | isbn13-2 = | cite2 = | series = The Lady Penitent | preceded_by = Sacrifice of the Widow | followed_by = Ascendancy of the Last | source = }} Storm of the Dead is the second book in the Lady Penitent trilogy by Lisa Smedman. Summary Storm of the Dead follows up the events of the Sacrifice of the Widow, with the diffusion of Vhaeraun's clerics with Eilistraee’s priestesses due to the death of Vhaeraun at the hands of Eilistraee. The goddess of the dead, Kiaransalee joins the sava game between Lolth and Eilistraee as a neutral faction. Immediately, Eilistraee was placed at a disadvantage from the double-front of Kiaransalee’s and Lolth’s followers. Right off the bat, there were conflicts between the former followers of Vhaeraun and the priestesses of Eilistraee, represented in the rebellious nature of Kâras and the strictly traditional personality in Cavatina Xarann. More pressing matters are at hand when Faerzress is discovered to be intensifying, afflicting the magical power of the drow alone. Its influence is spreading across Faerûn, affecting the power of the drow mages and even priestesses and clerics. Q'arlynd Melarn traveled to Sshamath after leaving the Promenade of the Dark Maiden in the Sacrifice of the Widow. Halisstra Melarn still remains the battle-captive of Lolth as the Lady Penitent. After being transferred to become the battle-captive of Wendonai, she escapes with the promise to bring Cavatina to the balor demon for "entertainment." Index Characters : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • : • • • • • • • • • • Creatures : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • : • • • • • • • Locations :;Buildings & Sites: • • • • • • • :;Settlements: • • • • :;Wilderness: • • • :;Planes: • • • : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • Magic :;Magic: • :;Magic Items: • • • • • • • :;Spells: • • • • : • Organizations :;Families: • :;Groups: • • • • • • • • • • • : • Religions :;Deities: • • • :;Priests: • • • :;Temples & Shrines:Acropolis of Thanatos • Promenade of the Dark Maiden : • • • • • • • Tower of the Masked Mage • Miscellaneous : • • • • • • • : • • Appendix External links *Sample chapter (.zip file) References de:Storm of the Dead Category:Novels Category:Books Category:Works by Lisa Smedman Category:Published in 2007